MSZ-006A1 Zeta Plus A1
The MSZ-006A1 Ζeta Plus A1 (Z Plus A1) is a part of the Zeta Plus line of mass-production mobile suits. The A1 type was the first mass-produced successor to the MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam. It was featured in the photo-novel Gundam Sentinel. Technology & Combat Characteristics The transformable mobile suit MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam developed by the Anti-Earth Union Group (AEUG) is originally considered far too complex and expensive for mass production. But Karaba, the organization that serves as the AEUG's terrestrial forces, takes note of the Zeta Gundam's effectiveness and redesigns it to create the mass production type MSK-006 Zeta Plus (later redesignated as the MSZ-006A1). Because this machine is intended exclusively for use in the atmosphere, its space flight systems and atmospheric entry features are eliminated. However, its cost-performance ratio and flight capabilities are superior to those of the prototype Zeta Gundam. Instead of the flying armor used by the original Zeta Gundam, the Zeta Plus is equipped with variable geometry wing binders similar to those of the MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki. These wing binders improve the flight characteristics of the wave rider form, giving it a cruising range of hundreds of kilometers, and in mobile suit form they can be used for AMBAC maneuvering rather than simply becoming dead weight. The Zeta Plus is also equipped with two beam cannons in the side armor, which are connected directly to its movable frame so that energy supply and fire control can be performed without using the mobile suit's hands. Armaments ;*60mm Vulcan Gun :Two 60mm Vulcan Gun mounted on the sides of Zeta Plus' head. Having low power but a high rate of fire, they are mainly used to ward off advancing enemies, intercept missiles, etc. Comparing with Zeta Gundam, Zeta Plus' extended head allows it to carry 80% more ammunition for its vulcan guns. ;*Thigh Beam Cannon :A pair of beam cannons are mounted on the thighs of the Ζeta Plus A1, and are usable in both mobile suit and waverider modes. They are power rated at 2.4 MW. :;*Beam Saber ::Beam sabers are standard equipment on all Federation MS. The beam sabers use Minovsky particles held in place by an I-Field to form an effective cutting surface that can slice through nearly any material. The Zeta Plus A1 has a pair of beam sabers stored within the top of the thigh beam cannons. ;*Shield :A custom shield used by the Zeta Plus A1, it not only protects the mobile suit from physical and beam attacks, but also serve as the nose unit in waverider mode. ;*Beam Rifle :A custom, handheld, ranged beam weapon used by Zeta Plus A1, it has the same level of firepower as the original Zeta Gundam's. It is powered by a replaceable e-pac and usable in both mobile suit and waverider modes. ;*Beam Rifle~ReZEL's version :A beam rifle used by the Zeta Plus A1 in U.C. 0096. It is first used by the RGZ-95 ReZEL and besides functioning as a ranged weapon, it can also emit a beam blade from its muzzle, allowing it to act as a long beam saber. History The Z Plus, although designed at first only for a semi-official series Gundam Sentinel, got its designs to retcon the supposedly earlier model, the MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam. After the Gryps Conflict ended, the Earth Federation wanted the design of the Ζeta Gundam to be reworked, so that it was more streamlined, less complex, and, most importantly, cheaper to manufacture, but so that it would still retain all of the major strengths of the original unit. The Ζ-Plus line of mobile suits was the answer to the Federation's requests. The first Zeta Plus rolls out in November of U.C. 0087, and the new machine is assigned to Karaba units such as the 18th Tactical Fighter Aggressor Squadron (18TFAS) based aboard the Garuda class carrier Audhumla. Karaba eventually deploys about twenty machines, three of which are painted in white and orange test colors for demonstration purposes. Rumor has it that one of these colorful machines is used by the legendary ace pilot Amuro Ray in his role as commander of 18TFAS. Some of the Zeta Plus A1 remain in service even in U.C. 0096 and are stationed at some Earth Federation ground bases. Variants ;*MSZ-006A1B Zeta Plus A1B ;*MSZ-006A2 Ζeta Plus A2 ;*MSZ-006A3 Zeta Plus A3 ;*MSZ-006B Ζeta Plus B ;*MSZ-006BN Zeta Plus BN Gallery MSZ-006A1 - Zeta Plus A1 - Front View Lineart.jpg|Line art - front view MSZ-006A1 - Zeta Plus A1 - Back View Lineart.jpg|Line art - rear view Z-plus-a1-1.gif|Schematics - MS mode Z-plus-a1-2.gif|Schematics - Waverider mode Z-plus-a1-core.jpg|Torso Z-plus-a1-head.jpg|Head Unit Z-plus-a1-wave.jpg|Waverider Mode MSZ-006A1 - Zeta Plus A1 - Leg Parts.jpg|Leg parts MSZ-006A1 - Zeta Plus A1 - Armaments.jpg|Armaments: Beam Rifle, Thigh Beam Cannon, Beam Saber and Shield Unit_b_zeta_plus_a1.png|B-Rank Zeta Plus A1 as featured in SD Gundam Capsule Fighter Online Unit_ar_zeta_plus_a1_amuro_custom.png|AR-Rank Zeta Plus A1 (Demonstration Colors) as featured in SD Gundam Capsule Fighter Online Zplus Variation.jpg|Zeta Plus variation in Wave Rider Mode (from Model Graphix) Gundam UC Zeta.png|Zeta Plus stationed at EFF's Cheyenne Base (Gundam UC) Zeta Plus Rear.png|Zeta Plus rear view (Gundam UC) Zeta Plus.png Zeta Plus WR.png|Waverider Mode (Gundam UC) Zeta Plus WR defeated.png|Zeta Plus in Waverider mode being defeated by Jesta Cannon Gunpla HGUC_Z_Plus_-Unicorn_Ver.-.jpg|1/144 HGUC "MSZ-006A1 Zeta Plus (Unicorn Ver.)" (2014): box art HGUC_Zeta_Plus_A1_-Test_Color_Ver.-.jpg|1/144 HGUC "MSZ-006A1 Zeta Plus (Test Image Color)" (Gunpla Expo 2014 exclusive; 2014): box art Mg-msz-006a1.jpg|1/100 MG "MSZ-006A1 Zeta Plus A1 Test Color" (2001): box art MG_Zeta_Plus_A1_-Unicorn_Ver.-.jpg|1/100 MG "MSZ-006A1 Zeta Plus (Unicorn Ver.)" (P-Bandai exclusive; 2016): box art SDGG-14-ZetaPlusA1-Amuro.jpg|SDGG MSZ-006A1 Zeta Plus A1 (Amuro Ray Custom) (1999): box art 11.jpg|1/144 HGUC Zeta Plus A1: sample test shot HJ140601.jpg|1/144 HGUC Zeta Plus A1: sample test shot for magazine promotion Action Figures 1/144 Gundam Fix Figuration (GFF) GFF_0017a_ZetaPlusA1-Blue_box-front.jpg|GFF #0017a "Zeta Plus A1 / C1 Bst (Blue color)" figure set (2003): package front view GFF_0017a_ZetaPlusA1-Blue_box-back.jpg|GFF #0017a "Zeta Plus A1 / C1 Bst (Blue color)" figure set (2003): package rear view GFF_0017a_sample_01_ZetaPlusA1.jpg|GFF #0017a "Zeta Plus A1 / C1 Bst (Blue color)" figure set (2003): sample product as Zeta Plus A1 figure (MS mode) GFF_0017a_sample_02_ZetaPlusA1-WaveRider.jpg|GFF #0017a "Zeta Plus A1 / C1 Bst (Blue color)" figure set (2003): sample product as Zeta Plus A1 figure (Waverider mode) GFF_0017b_ZetaPlusA1-Red_box-front.jpg|GFF #0017b "Zeta Plus A1 / C1 Bst (Red color)" figure set (2003): package front view GFF_0017b_ZetaPlusA1-Red_box-back01.jpg|GFF #0017b "Zeta Plus A1 / C1 Bst (Red color)" figure set (2003): package rear view GFF_0017b_sample_01_ZetaPlusA1.jpg|GFF #0017b "Zeta Plus A1 / C1 Bst (Red color)" figure set (2003): sample product as Zeta Plus A1 figure (MS mode) GFF_0017b_sample_02_ZetaPlusA1-WaveRider.jpg|GFF #0017b "Zeta Plus A1 / C1 Bst (Red color)" figure set (2003): sample product as Zeta Plus A1 figure (Waverider mode) 1/100 Gundam Fix Figuration Metal Composite (GFFMC) GFFMC_1005_ZetaPlusA1-Red_box-front01.jpg|GFFMC #1005 "Zeta Plus A1 / C1 Bst (Red color)" figure set (2003): package front view GFFMC_1005_ZetaPlusA1-Red_box-back01.jpg|GFFMC #1005 "Zeta Plus A1 / C1 Bst (Red color)" figure set (2003): package front view GFFMC_1005_sample_01_ZetaPlusA1.JPG|GFFMC #1005 "Zeta Plus A1 / C1 Bst (Red color)" figure set (2003): sample product as Zeta Plus A1 figure (MS mode) GFFMC_1005_sample_02_ZetaPlusA1-Waverider.JPG|GFFMC #1005 "Zeta Plus A1 / C1 Bst (Red color)" figure set (2003): sample product as Zeta Plus A1 figure (Waverider mode) GFFMC_0000_ZetaPlusA1-Blue_box-front.jpg|GFFMC #0000 "Zeta Plus A1 / C1 Bst (Blue color)" figure set (Limited release; 2003): package front view GFFMC_0000_ZetaPlusA1-Blue_box-back.jpg|GFFMC #0000 "Zeta Plus A1 / C1 Bst (Blue color)" figure set (Limited release; 2003): package back view GFFMC_0000_sample_01_ZetaPlusA1.jpg|GFFMC #0000 "Zeta Plus A1 / C1 Bst (Blue color)" figure set (Limited release; 2003): sample product as Zeta Plus A1 figure (MS mode). GFFMC_0000_sample_02_ZetaPlusA1-Waverider.jpg|GFFMC #0000 "Zeta Plus A1 / C1 Bst (Blue color)" figure set (Limited release; 2003): sample product as Zeta Plus A1 figure (Waverider mode) Notes and Trivia *The Zeta Gundam's name is derived from "Zeta", which is the sixth letter of the Greek Alphabet - which may be reference to its model number. References GFF MSZ-006A1-C1 MS.jpg|Zeta Plus A1/C1 (GFF Metal Composite Ver.): specification MSGUC-2002.jpg|Zeta Plus A1 (Gundam UC Version; right): information zplusA1-profile.jpg|Zeta Plus A1: information from Great Mechanics :Gundam Sentinel Special Edition, Model Graphix, ISBN 4-499-20530-1 External links *MSZ-006A1 Zeta Plus A1 on MAHQ.net *MSZ-006A1 Zeta Plus A1 on Gundams Over Germany *MSZ-006A1 Zeta Plus A1 on GearsOnline.net ja:Ζプラス